


A bit of a Chat

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [9]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending the weekend with Griff’s family Pete has a chat with his boyfriend’s mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> lj's smallfandomfest round 12: Defying Gravity (movie):Pete/Griff:Pete and Mrs. Griffith bonding.

“Hello, Pete, I’m so glad you could join me. Please sit and make yourself comfortable,” Helen Griffith offered, gesturing to the empty chair beside her.

John’s mother was relaxing in the shade of an umbrella at a cozy table, set up on the stone patio overlooking the country club’s swimming pool, tennis courts and golf course. 

“Thank you for the invitation, I’m not sure I could take _another_ game of tennis with them,” Pete said in gratitude, taking the offered seat and looking toward the tennis courts, only they were too far away to tell for sure which person was Griff since all the guys were dressed the same with their shorts and polo shirts.

Even he was dressed like all the others. He was going to get Griff back for hiding his stuff, the fact he liked wearing Griff’s clothing wasn’t going to get him out of the payback his boyfriend had coming.

“Yes, Griffith men do take their sports rather more seriously than they should be taken,” Helen confirmed with a smile. “But now, are you enjoying yourself? John was worried you wouldn’t like the club.”

Pete took a moment before answering. Looking at everything and everyone around him, “It’s definitely not what I grew up with,” he answered before going on, “I’ve always known Griff was well off, we all did…but seeing it…” the young man added honestly, and a bit take aback by all he’d seen over the weekend, from the family home to the dinner out and to the club today.

“Yes, my eldest has adopted my preference for subtle and unostentatious shows of wealth, unlike my other son,” Helen answered with a sigh. “Jamie doesn’t seem to understand that you can have it without showing it. He’s much like his father in that way,” 

“He’s a lot like his father in a lot of ways,” Pete commented half under his breath moments before a server appeared, handing him a large glass of strawberry lemonade, with actual sliced strawberries floating in it. “Thank you,” he added confused as the waiter nodded before walking away.

“I ordered for you, I hope you don’t mind,” Helen explained, taking a sip of her own lemonade. “But you mustn’t take it personally, Jamie is just rather cross with John at the moment and this _is_ the first times they’ve seen each other since Jamie’s childishness begin. They’ve barely spoken on the phone,” she went on.

“I’m understanding Griff’s hesitation about coming out more and more…but I’m not sorry it happened,” Pete stated firmly with a nod, downing half his glass as he thought about the cold shoulder Jamie had been giving him and Griff, well mostly Griff, all weekend.

“And nor should you, Peter. It was far to long in coming but make no mistake, Jamie isn’t mad about John homosexually; I would not tolerate such hypocrisy. My husband is the only one still dealing with that revelation. No, Jamie’s problem with his brother is far more juvenile,” Helen sighed again, “He is disgruntled that others knew before him. As if he was the only person in his brother’s life,” she said shaking her head.

“What? He’s mad…but Griff called him-Really?” Pete repeated in surprise.

“Yes. You would never guess he’s almost 19 and supposed to be attending College this very year by how he is acting,” Helen continued, clearly frustrated with her youngest. “Giving into his ‘lost year’ may have been a mistake.”

“I’m, well I’m kind of glad actually. Its’ better then I thought,” Pete said, letting himself feel relieved that he wasn’t responsible for over half of Griff’s family hating his lover.

“I can imagine,” Helen said offering a smile, “but I didn’t ask you to sit with me to talk about my son, either of them. Griff hasn’t told us much about you and I for one want to know more about the man my son is clearly smitten with,” her smile growing as she laughed at Pete’s reddening face.

“Well, Ms. Griffith-I mean Helen,” he corrected at Helen’s raised eyebrow, “there isn’t much to say. I’m just a local guy that went to a local school and trying to get into scrip writing, like half the English program, the other half is trying for the next great American Novel, and are lying about the script writing,” Pete added with a smile.

“Come now, my son hasn’t been _that_ closed mouth, I know you want to write plays and not just movie or TV scripts,” Helen likely rebuked, still smiling. “My son has better taste then that.”

“Okay, I may be writing a play…or two,” Pete added with a shy smile. “I can’t believe Griff told you. He promised he wouldn’t,” he complained light heartedly.

“He didn’t say a word about it,” Helen informed the young man, a playful smile on her lips.

“What? Did I just-That’s a skill I glad your son didn’t get from you,” Pete said with a smile.

“He tries but John is far too honest and forthright so it simply doesn’t work well when he tries to. Now why don’t you tell me about these plays or you can tell me about your family. I was sorry to miss them at ‘Parents’ Weekend’,” Helen said regretfully. 

“They had originally planned on coming, they did every other year, but having to take all that time off when I was in the hospital...Dad needed to make up all the hours he missed,” Pete answered, slowly picking at a bit of strawberry that was clinging to the side of his glass. “I knew they wouldn’t be able to and we had a good, and over due, talk before they’d left back in January,” he added honestly, “that and I don’t think either Griff or I was ready for the parents to meet the parents,” he finished more lightheartedly.

“Well, Jonathan and I should meet them, would they accept an invitation here or would they be more open if we paid a visit to Anaheim?” Helen inquired setting her finish drink aside before taking Pete’s glass from him without adding a word.

“I don’t know. I mean they aren’t…this isn’t their, my, world it’s just…” Pete trailed off at a loss for worlds. 

“I understand this will be a rather large step, as it is in any relationship, but given everything I do believe it is a step that should be taken sooner and not later,” Helen said sincerely, reaching over to take one of Pete’s hands in her own.

“You’re right. I know you’re right but…” Pete started before stopping himself, taking a breath and swallowing hard, “Anaheim, I think it would be easier for them if you came to Anaheim,” he said at least, staring in the distance at one of the tennis players he was sure was Griff.

“Next month perhaps then,” Helen said, mentally planning it, “Please to tell them to expect my call before the next weekend; I will call them early in the week after. But for now, what does your father do? And your mother, John said they both work correct?” she asked, waving over one of the wait staff.

Pete waited until after they had ordered another round of drinks, lemonade once more, before he answered the question, “Yes they both work. Dad works as a mechanic for one of the parks, he runs his own crew and has for a few years, Mom is an accountant now,” he explained, the proud clear in his voice.

“Well they’ve raised a remarkable son and John said they stood by you even after he…disclosed the nature of your relationship to them,” Helen phrased delicately, sipping at her drink.

“They could have found out better,” Pete responded with a grin. “But it did make the talk a lot easier, knowing they already knew. I don’t know if I would have had the guts to do what Griff did. In the house like that,” he added, remembering the ‘Parents’ Weekend’ the month before.

“It would have taken far more courage to confront him in private, no. My son knows his father well,” Helen said smiling.

“That’s what he says too,” Pete said frowning at the remark as he looked over at her.

Helen just smiled back for a moment before looking over his shoulder, “well it seems our private chat has come to an end, the Griffith men have finished their games, for the moment,” she explained.

Turning Pete saw the three men talking up the patio steps, Griff’s face lighting up when their eyes met.


End file.
